


Unmasked

by Tayefeth



Series: The San Francisco Effect [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gang Rape, Homophobia, M/M, Mental rape, Multi, POV First Person, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), gang rape mention, not a good time, physical rape, the implied racism of all blood supremacy movements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: How I could have missed such a flaw when Severus first joined me?Written for the hp_for_grownups "View From an Adversary" challenge.
Series: The San Francisco Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898599





	Unmasked

He prostrates himself at my feet, awaiting my discipline. His cowl bunches on his neck, exposing his filthy hair. His face presses briefly into the dirt. His mask lies face up at his shoulder. There is no hint of anonymity for him tonight.

“You have failed me again, Severus.” I hate this voice. It hisses as if I had borrowed it from Nagini. It is too thoroughly laced with the echoes of primal fears for the sort of persuasion I enjoyed when I was younger. Now everything proceeds from the fear I instill.

“The Potter brat is too well-guarded, my Lord. I cannot bring him to you directly.” His voice trembles, just the right note of fear in it. Too perfect, my Severus.

“I cannot tolerate failure in my servants, Severus. I begin to suspect that you aren’t trying very hard to bring Potter to me.” His name is one of the few things improved by my new voice. He glances up, beginning a pointless protest of innocence and loyalty, and the true fear in his eyes makes me smile. I point my wand at him. “Legilimens.”

He cannot resist me, of course. I stroll through his memories at my leisure. His hatred of the Potters tastes of the sweet revenge he exacts by tormenting the Brat. His memories of his parents, equally unpleasant to him and precious to me. Humiliations at school, perhaps I shall hang him upside down in front of my Death Eaters tonight, shaped my Severus so well... I could not have planned his education better myself.

A tiny thread of memory tries to slip past my notice. I grab it, spreading it open and exploring it. Severus screams, but I give his pain no notice. He should not have hidden this from me.

A view of Lucius’s trousers, a glance at Black’s shoulders. I realize that my Severus has never so much as glanced at the women I bring in, though he takes part in the rapes, of course. 

I tease the memories further apart, ignoring Severus’s protests. It’s true. Severus is a pervert. I pry further. He underwent the _Praeventatis_ at age 16. An early, thorough pervert, then.

The barriers erected by the _Praeventatis_ are fraying already, mere decades after they were cast. I shudder to think of the responsibilities I have been giving to this shirtlifter, this invert, this abomination. 

That will all change now. I rip at the barriers, and they shred at my touch. The urges, unnatural lusts and longings like red contaminants, flood Severus’s mind. I leave before they pollute me.

Severus lies in a pathetic heap at my feet. I kick at his mask, and it flies across the floor as if eager to be far away from him.

“He is merely flawed, not traitorous. From now on, Severus Snape is not entitled to the mask of a Death Eater. He is an irredeemable homosexual and as such can only hope to be a plaything to my Death Eaters. Lucius, see to it that there is enough of him left alive to return to that fool Dumbledore in the morning.”

My Death Eaters turn on Severus, stripping him. As they rape him, I sit on my throne and wonder how I could have missed such a flaw when he first joined me.


End file.
